miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Miraculum Sezon I
UWAGA!!!! Ogłaszam wszem, a nawet wobec, że nie będę już pisać. Tylko na '' ''Dziękuję. I papa na być może tamtej wiki Rozdział 3 ,,Spotkanie'':'' Władca Ciem: Uśmiecham się podle i mówię (właściwie, Władca Ciem jest chyba chory psychicznie, bo ciągle gada do siebie XD - dop. Autorki): -Hahaha. Wiatromówca się pojawił! Czyli klątwa minęła! A to znaczy, że wraz z Wiatromówcami pojawią się Ziemiostąpacze, Wodopływacze i Ogniowładcy!! A ja będę mógł przeciągnąć ich na moją stronę i dzięki nim będę mógł wreszcie zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Katie: Jestem taka wściekła na tą czarownicę! Znowu uciekła, i znowu będzie trzeba wzywać policję by ją znalazła. Niewykluczone, że gdybym mogła zostawiłabym ją tam na ulicach. I tak by sobie nie poradziła. Jest tu pierwszy dzień. Ale to nie zmienia nic. Jak jej się udało mi wymknąć? Na pewno nie powiem jej o wiadomości od Jackeda Stone'a (chyba tak to się pisze - dop. Autorki), o nie! To będzie kara. Ale to dziewuszysko zasługuje na coś gorszego. Na coś takiego, czego by żałowała. Nagle słyszę głos: -Witaj, jestem Władca Ciem. Ty jesteś od dziś Dzieciołapaczką, dam ci moc kontrolowania innych, którzy pomogą ci złapać tą czarownicę. W zamian za to oczekuje byś zdobyła miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. -Zgoda, Władco Ciem - mówię i się przemieniam. -A, co do tej czarownicy. Spraw by cierpiała, to nie będzie problem? -Żaden Marinette: Idę zastanawiając się nad tym czy Aldona jest rzeczywiście Wiatromówcą. Wszystko na to wskazuje. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie krzyk ludzi. Biegnę szybko w stronę źródła odgłosu i widzę grubą kobietę strzelającą z dwóch bransoletek na obydwóch rękach. Ciągle krzyczała: -Gdzie jest ta Czarownica???!?! No cóż. To znaczy tylko jedno, Aldona jest w niebezpieczeństwie.Biegnę szybko w jakiś ciemny zaułek i przemieniam się w Biedronkę. Biegnę do przemienionej kobiety, a obok mnie ląduje Czarny kot i mówi: -Witaj, Biedronsiu. -Miałeś tak do mnie nie mówić – oznajmiam. -No to… witaj, Biedroneczko – mówi z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. Przewracam oczami. -Tak też nie. -Ech… No dobra, Witaj Biedronko. -Okey – oznajmiam – to z kim walczymy? -Ej! – krzyczy Czarny Kot do złoczyńcy – kim jesteś? -Jestem Dzieciołapaczka, a wy macie oddać mi swoje miracula. -Hahahaha – śmieje Czarny Kot – Dzieciołapaczka?? Co? Z sierocińca się urwałaś? -Tak. A ty ze schroniska, kotku? – zarechotała Dzieciołapaczka. Oboje z Kotem milkniemy. Jeśli ona jest z sierocińca, to znaczy, że Aldona jest sierotą. A to znaczy, że Katie to Dzieciołapaczka, która się zdenerwowała, bo Aldona pewnie jakoś się jej wymknęła. Nagle Dzieciołapaczka zaczyna strzelać w nas promieniami, a my zaczynamy uciekać. Aldona: Jadę na rowerze z rozłożonymi rękami i ciesząc się wiatrem we włosach. Oczywiście on ciągle śmieje się razem ze mną. Takie właśnie chwile, gdziekolwiek bym nie była lubię najbardziej. Uważaj!!! Otwieram oczy i widzę auto. Natychmiast kładę ręce na kierownicy i skręcam. Nagle słyszę strzały. Jadę w tym kierunku i widzę bez wątpienia przemienioną Katie. Strzela w Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, którzy ledwo unikają promieni. Jestem bezradna. Chyba… Zrób to! -Co? – pytam. Użyj mocy Wiatromówcy. -Proszę? – dziwię się – o czym ty mówisz? Po prostu machnij ręką. Wykonuję polecenia. Zamachuję się ręką i przy okazji uruchamiam powietrze, które zmienia się w wiatr i uderz z ogromną siłą, w auta, którym pękają szyby. -Ups – mówię. Teraz zrób to samo z Katie. Więc schodzę z roweru i podbiegam do miejsca walki. Gdy tylko Katie mnie widzi przestaje celować w Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota i zwraca się do mnie. Biedronka: Dzieciołapaczka przestaje w nas strzelać i patrzy na Aldonę. -Uważaj! – krzyczę do niej. Ona macha ręką w uspakajającym geście. -Ty! – krzyczy Dzieciołapaczka – gotowa na imprezę? – oczywiście mówiąc impreza ma na myśli co innego. -Pewnie, Katie – mówi ze stoickim spokojem Aldona. -Co ty wyprawiasz? – krzyczy Kot. -To co? Zaczynamy? – Dzieciołapaczka zignorowała Czarnego Kota i mówiła do Aldony dalej. -Przecież nie lubisz hałasu, a na imprezach jest głośno – mówi z uśmiechem Aldona. Rozważam czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. -Dzięki tobie już się przyzwyczaiłam – odpowiada Dzieciołapaczka. -Ech – wzdycha Aldona – a mogę zacząć? – szczerzy się w szczerbatym uśmiechu. -Hahahaha – rechocze Dzieciołapaczka – proszę bardzo. Aldona unosi rękę i macha nią na Dzieciołapaczkę. Za ruchem jej ręki podąża powietrze, które uderza w Katie. Rozdział 2 ,,Wiatromówca"; Mistrz Fu: Siedzę na przeciwko Biedronki. -O co chodzi Biedronko? - pytam. -Marinette chce się dowiedzieć czegoś o Wiatromówcach - wyjaśnia Tikki. Kiwam głową i wstaję. Podchodzę do szafy i wyciągam książkę. Wracam na moje miejsce i otwieram książkę na stronie z Wiatromówcami. -Wiatromówcy to tylko osoby płci żeńskiej. Ich moc jest taka sama jak u miracul, ale powiązana z żywiołem: wiatrem. Potrafią rozmawiać z wiatrem i przemienić się. Podczas przemiany nie mogą rozmawiać z wiatrem, a ich bronią jest chusta, na której mogą latać. Ich moce ukazują się w różnym wieku. Wiatromówcy pojawiają się co 100 lat. Ale ostatni był 5000 lat temu. Ich historia sięga daleko aż do wielkich magów, ale wiedza o nich nie jest ci potrzebna. Ostatnio wyczułem jedną. Możliwe, że jest to właśnie twoja koleżanka. I jeszcze jedno: ją nie może opętać akumą. Marinette wstaje, dziękuje i wychodzi. Aldona: Jadę na rowerze. Czuję się jak kryminalistka. Właśnie uciekam z tak zwanego domu. Pewnie mnie znajdą. Pewnie dziś, ale mam to w nosie. Słyszałam o bohaterach w Paryżu. Chcę ich poznać, a w szczególności zobaczyć. Może mi się uda? Mam dziwne przeczucie, że będę miała jeszcze dziś, w tą dziwną sobotę okazję... Rozdział 1 ,,Sobota'':'' Marinette: Uchylam powieki. Ziewam i rozglądam się po pokoju. Mój wzrok zatrzymuje się na zegarku: 7:50. Gwałtownie wstaję zrzucając jak się okazuje śpiącą na mnie Tikki. Nie myślę o tym, że budzik nie zadzwonił, tylko ubieram się pospiesznie i schodzę na dół. Tam mama patrzy na mnie zdziwiona i już chce mi coś powiedzieć, ale ja mówię: -Nie mogę. Zaraz się spóźnię. Wychodzę i zatrzaskuję drzwi. Biegnę do szkoły i gdy jestem już przed klasą, zdyszana i zmęczona okazuje się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Nagle ogarnia mnie palący wstyd. Rozumiem czemu budzik nie dzwonił, czemu mam się dziwiła, czemu drzwi zamknięte i brak uczniów. Dziś sobota. Aldona: Niepostrzeżenie wślizguję się do stołówki i siadam na krześle. Krzywię się, gdy widzę co jest do jedzenie. Owsianka. Ble. Patrzę na talerz na środku stołu. Chleb z masłem. Ble. Patrzę do kubka. Kawa zbożowa. Mniam. W przeciwieństwie do większości osób ja uwielbiam kawę zbożową. Piję ją. Gdy jest już koniec, chcę wyjść na rower, ale nagle czuję czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Obracam się i patrzę na Katie. Jest to stara jak świat kobieta o krzywym spojrzeniu. -Idziesz na rower? - skrzeczy. -Ttak - jąkam się. -Nie możesz - odrzeka - Masz iść do sklepu i kupić pieczywo oraz wodę. I również papier toaletowy - to ostatnie mówi z triumfującym uśmiechem. Spuszczam głowę. Nie cierpię Katie. A ona mnie. -Aale, dziś ssobota - mówię - A w soboty zwykle jeżdżę na rampę i... -Nie obchodzi mnie to! - warczy Katie - wynocha mi po zakupy. Jeśli chcesz tu zostać to won!!!! Przechodzi mnie dreszcz i biegnę pospiesznie na dwór. Wcześniej biorę pieniądze przeznaczone na zakupy i torbę. Gdy wychodzę słyszę cichy szept: Nie przejmuj się... Adrien: Budzi mnie ciche powtarzanie: -Daj Camembert, daj Camembert, daj Camembert... -Plagg, daj pospać - mówię. -To daj ser - odpowiada. Wzdycham i wstaję. Podchodzę do stołu i daję Camembert Plagg'owi. Biorę ubranie i idę się ubrać. Gdy jestem ubrany wychodzę na dwór z zamiarem pójścia na lekcję chińskiego o 11:00. Jest za wcześnie, 10:00, ale mnie to nie obchodzi. Szkoda, że w weekend też mam zajęcia. Idę chodnikiem zamyślony nad możliwą tożsamością biedronki. (Zrobię Adriena mądrzejszego niż jest w rzeczywistości - dop. Autorki) Przypominam sobie, że Alya miała książkę biedronki. Ten podręcznik jest taki sam z jakiego się uczę. A to oznacza, że ktoś z równoległych klas jest biedronką. Hm... z mojej klasy to mogłaby być osoba nie opanowana przez akumę więc... Juleka, nie. Rose, nie. Alya, nie. Chloe, na szczęście nie. Sabrina, nie. Milen, nie. Alix, nie. Marinette, ona może. Nie była nigdy opętana, a więc to znaczy... -Uważaj!!! - ktoś krzyczy i czuję jak ktoś mocno chwyta mnie za rękę i pociąga do tyłu. Rozglądam się. Przede mną jest jezdnia i samochód po niej przejeżdża. Dociera do mnie, że mało pod niego nie wpadłem. Patrzę w górę. Stoi tam młodsza ode mnie dziewczynka. Ma kasztanowe włosy do ramion, bladą skórę, na której są piegi. Jej oczy są w 100% szare, usta czerwone, a nosek lekko zadarty w górę. Jest ubogo ubrana, a w ręce trzyma dużą torbę, pustą. Wstaję i zwracam się do niej: -Wybacz. -Nic się nie stało, a z tobą dobrze? - pyta. -Pewnie. Dzięki - mówię. -Nie ma sprawy, ale na przyszłość uważa gdzie idziesz - odpowiada i uśmiecha się do mnie. Widać, że nie ma kilku zębów. Stałe jej jeszcze nie urosły, a śmiesznie wyglądała szczerbata. -Co tu robisz? - pytam - nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. -Nic dziwnego - mówi - Ale wolę o tym nie mówić. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz? -Pewnie, że nie. Wiesz idę do szkoły, na lekcję chińskiego, może chciałabyś iść ze mną? - sam nie wiem czemu ją o to zapytałem, ale wyglądała na bardzo miłą osobę. -Oczywiście - mówi - umiesz mówić po chińsku? -Dangran - mówię, co oznacza ,,Oczywiście''.'' -Lianghao - odpowiada, a ja nieruchomieję. Ona zaczyna się ze mnie śmiać - Śmieszny jesteś. Twoja mina jest bezcenna - mówi. Aldona: Uśmiecham się i idziemy dalej w kierunku szkoły. Idę z chłopcem, który umie mówić po chińsku do szkoły. Zastanawia mnie pytanie, które mi przed chwilą zadał: ,,Czemu nigdy nie chodziłaś do szkoły?'' Właściwie, dlatego bo mi Katie nie pozwala, twierdzi, że z moimi ubraniami i manierami uznali by mnie za niedouka. Ale jestem mądra. Mam książki i wiatr mi pomaga. Szepcze mi do ucha podpowiedzi jak teraz: 'Nie mów mu...'' 'Dobrze. Nie powiem mu, że jestem sierotą. Nagle ktoś na mnie wpada. Albo to ja wpadam na kogoś.' -Przepraszam... - mówi osoba. Podnoszę wzrok i widzę czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Niewątpliwie Chinkę, albo pół. -Nic się niestało... - mówię - ja zawsze... -...jestem pechowa i wpadam na kogoś - dokańczamy razem i się śmiejemy. -Marinette, co tu robisz? - pyta chłopiec dziewczynę. Dochodzę do wniosku, że się znają. Marinette: O, rany! Adrien się do mnie odezwał! Ale, co ja mam mu powiedzieć. Patrzę na dziewczynkę, na którą wpadła szukając pomocy, choć wiem, że ona pewnie nie wie o co chodzi, a jednak mówi: -Pewnie zapomniała, że dziś sobota i myślała, że jest szkoła. -Nie... - mówi Adrien. -Tak - przerywam, a on patrzy na mnie zdziwiony. Czuję znowu ten palący wstyd - Jja, tto zznaczy, ja nie, to zznaczy tak, alle to nie jja, to znnaczy ja, alle tto przezzz, eee... mójj, eee... budzik! Adrien patrzy zdziwiony. Najwyraźniej mnie nie zrozumiał. Patrzę na dziewczynkę, ona dusi się ze śmiechu. Wzdycham i pytam: -Aż tak komiczna jestem? -Nie - mówi pospiesznie dziewczynka - Jestem Aldona, a ty? -Marinette - odpowiadam. -Ja Adrien - mówi - właśnie do mnie dotarło, że się nie przedstawiłem. Wszyscy się śmiejemy, ale śmieję się nerwowo. Trudno być spokojnym, gdy obiekt moich uczuć stoi tuż przy mnie. Nagle Aldona milknie i patrzy przerażona za moje ramię. Obracam się. Widzę starą kobietę wrzeszczącą ciągle: -Czarownico! Czarownico! Miałaś iść do sklep, a nie użądzać pogaduszki. Cho no tu, czarownico, czeka cię ostry szlaban na rower i świeże powietrze! Ja i Adrien patrzymy na Aldonę. Ona jest czerwona jak burak. Ciekawe czy ze złości czy ze wstydu. -Oona mówi do ciebie? - pyta Adrien, a Aldona kiwa głową - Jesteś czarownicą?!?! -Nie! - krzyczy Aldona - Ona mówi tak na mnie, bo umiem uleczyć za pomocą ziół i takich płynach i w ogóle, ale nie umiem czarować! Ani czytać w myślach! Ani... ani... -Co umiesz? - pytam. -Nnic - mówi, a stara kobieta podchodzi do nas. -Czarownico!! - skrzeczy i łapie Aldonę za rękę, a ta piska z nagłego bólu, ale później zdaje się przyzwyczaić. -Przepraszam Katie, ale... - mówi. -Nie obchodzi mnie to! Szlaban na rower i... -Chwileczkę - wtrąca Adrien. Dziwię się jego śmiałością wobec takiej kobiety - wie pani kim jestem? -Tak - warczy - synulkiem Gabriela Agreste'a. To mnie nie obchodzi. -A powinno - mówi Adrien, a ja stoję jak kołek z otwartą buzią - jeśli pani ją wypuści ja dam pani... Adrien: -...co pani będzie chciał - nie mam pojęcia, czemu to powiedziałem, ale Aldona winna nam jest wytłumaczenie i nie powinna być tak traktowana, głównie ze względu, że jest taka miła i widocznie lubi świeże powietrze. -Nie, Adrien - mówi cicho Aldona - Nie rób tego, już się przyzwyczaiłam. Poza tym ja dam radę bez roweru, ale... -Bez świeżego powietrza jest ci słabo i dlatego wolisz nie siedzieć w domu? - chyba Marinette ją rozumie. -Nie tylko - szepcze Aldona. Stara kobieta ciągnie Aldonę za ramię tak, że Aldonie udaje się tylko powiedzieć: -Ale rozumiem wiatr... Aldona: Zostaję wrzucona do schowka. Dusznego, ciasnego i ciemnego schowka. Bez okien, bez świerzego powietrza, bez wiatru z którym mogłabym porozmawiać. Zaczynam płakać. Chcę, tak okropnie chcę się stąd wydostać, ale jak? Łykam swoje słone łzy. Podnoszę zapłakaną twarz i spoglądam na drzwi. Są zamknięte na klucz. Widzę mało, ale wystarczająco, by ujrzeć zaczerwienienie w kształnie grubej dłoni Katie. Warga mi drży, ale mam pomysł, ryzykowny, ale lepiej taki niż żaden. Są dwa rozwiązania: a) wywarzyć drzwi miotłą, co mi się pewnie nie uda, b) użyć spinki by otworzyć drzwi, co jest mało prawdopodobne do powodzenia. Ale jeśli nic nie zrobię to albo się uduszę, albo zemdleję. Wdech, wydech. Cóż... Zdejmuję moją wsuwkę i zaczynam ją wyginać. Nie jest to łatwe, bo jest twarda, ale w końcu udaje mi się ją wygiąć na kąt prosty. Podchodzę do drzwi, mimo iż co raz bardziej zaczyna mi brakować tlenu. Wciskam wsuwkę w otwór na klucz i nią kręcę. Wkładam wygiętą część to dziurki kluczystycznej (Moi Wyimaginowani Czytelnicy wiedzą o co chodzi - dop. Autorki) i kręcę ją w prawą. W końcu zamek puszcza i drzwi się otwierają. Wciągam gwałtownie powietrze i cieszę się z wolności... Marinette: Stoję tak wpatrując się w Adriena. -Cczczy ona powiedziała, że rozumie wiatr...? -Ttak - jąka się - Ale nie jestem pewien, ty powinnaś wiedzieć, w końcu świetnie się rozumiecie... -Ale ty ją znasz dłużej! -Zaledwie 15 minut dłużej - Adrien podkreśla słowo: Zaledwie - Swoją drogą, jak można mieć tak wredną matkę? I od kiedy mówi się do rodziców po imieniu? -Nie wiem - mówię i patrzę w miejsce gdzie zniknęła Aldona. Z całego serca je współczuję. Co jej zrobi tak kobieta? Może ją pobije? - A ty czemu tu jesteś? Z nią byłeś? -Mam za kilka minut lekcję chińskiego, a Aldonę spotkałem po drodze - wyjaśnia - A ty, zapomniałaś, że dziś sobota? Rumienię się. Słyszę dochodzący z mojej torebeczki cichy chichot. Tikki. -Wiesz to ja już pójdę. Tylko jeszcze jedno. Ona chyba nie jest z Francji, prawda? -Nigdy jej tu nie widziałem - przyznaje - Pytałem się jej, ale nie chciała o tym mówić. To Pa. -Pa - mówię i odchodzę. Gdy jestem już w domu z mojej torebki wylatuje Tikki i mówi w kółko: -Brawo, Marinette. Udało ci się nie zająknąć. Brawo, Marinette. Rozmawiałaś z nim. Brawo, Marinette. Udało ci się... -Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, to się jąkałam - mówię - Tikki, czy to możliwe, żeby Aldona rozmawiała z... wiatrem? -Hm... Są pewni ludzie co mają taki dar. Nazywają się Wiatromówcy, ale więcej powie ci Wielki Strażnik. Wielki Strażnik. Ostatnio byłam u niego by oddać mu książkę, którą miał Adrien. Swoją drogą ciekawe skąd on ją miał? Tak czy siak, daję ciastka Tikki, a potem chowam ją do torebki i biegnę w kierunku Wielkiego Strażnika. Adrien: Siedzę na lekcji Chińskiego. Same nudy. Cały czas zastanawiam się nad trzema rzeczami: a) Byłem tak blisko do odkrycia kim jest Biedronka. Już praktycznie to wiedziałem, czemu teraz zapomniałem? b) Co się stało z Aldoną? c) Jak Aldona poradzi sobie w zamknięciu? Może zemdleje? Albo ta cała Katie ją pobije? Prolog: Mistrz Fu: -Czy ty też to czujesz? - pytam mojego kwami. -Tak, Mistrzu - odpowiada Weiji - coś jest nie tak. Równowaga jest zachwiana. Negatywnie. Władca Ciem rośnie w siłę, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot z trudem radzą sobie z akumami. -Tak - mówię w zamyśleniu. Właściwie odczuwam jeszcze coś. Coś innego; jakąś dziwną moc, inną niż miraculum, ale podobną. Weiji chyba się czegoś domyśla. -Mistrzu, to nie wszystko - mówi kwami - Czuję jeszcze jakąś energię. Od człowieka, jest jak miraculum. Co to oznacza? Zamyślam się. -Chyba to, że jakiś człowiek ma moc. Wyraźnie czuję, że jest związana z wiatrem. Podejrzewam, że to Wiatromówca. -Mistrzu!!! Ostatni Wiatromówca był 5000 lat temu! To niemożliwe, żeby znów się pojawił - podnosi głos Weiji, chyba nie wierzy w to tak samo jak ja - Oni są strasznie rzadcy, poza tym oni sami o tym nie wiedzą, nie czują swojego daru, i ta moc, którą wyczuwamy jest strasznie młoda. Podejrzewam, że to jeszcze dziecko! -Tak, nie wątpliwie. Jest to dziecko, dziewczyna - mówię - będzie problem. Ona nie wie, że jest wyjątkowa, a co do jej umiejętności... Będzie trudno jej to wytłumaczyć. Najlepiej jak sama się dowie. -Ale musimy się dowiedzieć kto to - oświadcza Weiji - i najlepiej by było, gdyby Adrien i Marinette ją poznali. Kiwam głową i podchodzę do okna. Kto to będzie? Kim jest owa dziewczyna Wiatromówca? Aldona: Otwieram oczy. Słońce razi mnie, więc z powrotem zamykam oczy. Czuję jak przez otwarte okno wieje wiatr i podnosi moje brązowe włosy jakby szeptał mi do ucha: ''Wstawaj... ''Zakrywam poduszką głowę, ale wiatr nie daje za wygraną. Zdmuchuje mi kołdrę z nóg. Gwałtownie się podnoszę ze względu na zimno wiatru. Rozglądam się po ogromnym pokoju. Pozostałe 13 łóżek jest pustych. Reszta dzieci pewnie jest już na śniadaniu. Patrzę na zegarek: 9:30. Cóż, jazda na rowerze po 22:00 jest najwyraźniej nie zdrowa. Ale Paryż jest piękny nocą. W ogóle to najpiękniejsze miejsce w jakim byłam. Wiatr głaszcze mnie po twarzy. Wzdrygam się jego temperaturą. Zimna. Pospiesznie idę się ubrać. Jestem w sierocińcu nieopłacona, więc mam same łachmany. Wciągam na stopy stare sandały. Zakładam starą, dżinsową, lekko zdartą spódniczkę do kolan i wsuwam pasek, gdyż jest na mnie za duża. Zakładam za małą bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem w kolorze bieli z wytartym napisem: PARYŻ. Widać tylko P i R, a pozostałe litery są nie doodczytania, ale trudno. Złażę na dół i zaczynam pierwszy dzień w nowym miejscu... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania